Les méandres de L'âme
by Anathema.Riddle
Summary: Résumer : Qui aurait cru que lors du drame de la cinquième année, lorsque Voldemort le posséda, il libéra quelques choses que Harry croyait enfermer en lui à jamais. Ce dernier aurait du savoir que l'on ne peut pas renier une partie de soi indéfiniment. Comme disent les moldus chassez le naturel, il revient au galop.
1. Chapitre 1: La découverte

**Les méandres de l'âme**

**Rating:** T

Drame/supernatural

Harry Potter crossover Death Note

**Disclamer: **Harry Potter et Death Note ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette histoire.

**Résumer**: Qui aurait cru que lors du drame de la cinquième année, lorsque Voldemort le posséda, il libéra quelques choses que Harry croyait enfermer en lui à jamais. Ce dernier aurait du savoir que l'on ne peut pas renier une partie de soi indéfiniment. Comme disent les moldus chassez le naturel, il revient au galop.

_**Note de l'auteur:**** Bonjour alors voici ma deuxième fanfiction ( mon premier crossover), en espérant qu'elle vous plaira, j'essayerai de poster régulièrement. Bonne lecture**_.

* * *

chap1chap1chap1chap1chap1chap1chap1chap1chap1chap1chap1chap1chap1chap1chap1chap1chap

* * *

**Chapitre 1: La découverte.**

Dans le ministère de la magie d'Angleterre un combat avait lieu. Ses protagonistes étaient très puissants et leur duel était impressionnant.

Leurs noms étaient: Albus Dumbledor, le directeur d'une célèbre école de magie d'Ecosse nommé Poudlard, et président du magemago bien qu'il ait beaucoup d'autre titre. Le plus important à retenir est le fait qu'il était un puissant mage blanc.

L'autre duelliste se nommait Tom Marvolo Riddle, mais presque plus personne ne le connaissait sous ce nom. Pour tous il était Lord Voldemort, vous savez qui ou bien même celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom. Sa réputation n'était plus à refaire et il était craint de tous. Lui aussi était un grand et puissant mage. Sauf que lui utilisait la magie noire.

Non loin des deux hommes qui se battaient, un adolescent de quinze ans se tenait recroquevillé dans un coin, le regard vide et triste. Son nom était Harry Potter dit le survivant. Il venait de perdre la seule famille qui lui restait: son parrain. Pour cette raison il était comme dans un état second.

Mais revenons-en aux deux duellistes qui s'affrontaient encore. L'homme aux yeux rouges reptiliens, Voldemort, avait très bien compris que le duel pouvait encore durer des heures. Mais il était pressé, les aurors n'allaient pas tarder à arriver et il ne fallait en aucun cas que l'on reconnaisse le fait qu'il soit de retour ... pas encore du moins.

Alors dans une dernière tentative de gagné rapidement le duel il disparut dans un nuage de fumée noire et se précipita vers le survivant: son ennemi juré.

Ce dernier, affaiblit par la tristesse d'avoir perdu un être cher, ne put guère se défendre et bien malgré lui ... se laissa posséder.

Le lord noir fut satisfait du fait qu'il ne reçoit aucune résistance, mais cette dernière ne dura pas longtemps puisqu'il ne se retrouva pas dans la mémoire du jeune homme aux yeux émeraude comme il s'y attendait, mais dans une sorte de pièce.

Cette dernière était de taille moyenne, pas trop décorée et avec pour seuls meubles: un lit, un bureau et un fauteuil. Ses couleurs étaient très sobres: blanc, chocolat et or.

Tandis que le lord faisait le tour de la pièce du regard, fronçant les sourcils de confusion, un détail, qui lui avait échappé jusque-là, attira son attention.

Dans un coin de la pièce, entreposé de façon éloigné des meubles, se dressait un miroir semblable au rised, mais de couleur grise. L'homme aux yeux reptiliens s'en approcha et lu la phrase qui y était gravée: ce n'était pas la même que sur le rised.

« ema et teced srein nos irp te sehcac serts nom sel siam, egasiv not sapert nom en ej »

Le lord fronça les sourcils et prononça d'une voix dubitative.

- Ou littéralement: Je ne montre pas ton visage, mais les monstres cachés et prisonniers de cette âme.

Le sorcier regarda alors dans le miroir et ce qu'il y découvrit le choqua. Le grand objet semblait renfermer une pièce semblable à celle où il se trouvait en ce moment, seuls les couleurs principales différaient devenant le noir et le gris. Les meubles semblaient eux en ébène et non en chêne. Par ailleurs sur le lit double se trouvaient deux personnes attachées aux chevilles par des chaines grises aux reflets pourpres. Il s'agissait d'un enfant aux cheveux parfaitement coiffés dont les yeux étaient bleu/gris, qui semblais se reposer et d'un adolescent de quinze ans aux cheveux ébouriffés et aux yeux noir. L'allure de ce dernier était un peu dégingandé et il regardait Voldemort fixement et sans émotion depuis plusieurs minutes.

Le jeune homme se leva, s'approcha du lord et s'arrêta à quelques pas du miroir. Il parla alors d'une voix claire et calme.

-Que faites-vous ici ? Et comment êtes-vous venu dans cet endroit ?

-Je ne sais pas comment je suis venu ici. D'ailleurs je ne sais même pas où est ce ici.

Le jeune homme étrange fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête sur le coté de façon enfantine.

-Vous ne savez pas où vous êtes ?

-Oui c'est ce que je viens de vous dire.

-Je l'avais bien compris. Pour votre information vous vous trouvez dans les profondeurs de l'âme de Harry. En revanche pourle fait que vous ne savez pas comment vous être venu ici, c'est un mensonge.

Les yeux du lord s'écarquillèrent légèrement. Voilà bien la première fois que quelqu'un se rendait compte qu'il disait un mensonge aussi facilement.

-Très bien, vous avez raison. J'ai essayé de posséder Potter et je me suis retrouvé ici.

-Vous avez essayé de le posséder et il vous a laissé faire ?

-Il était dirons-nous...un peu désespéré par la mort de son parrain.

- Ah ...

Il y eu un petit silence durant lequel les deux s'observaient.

- Il faut que vous partiez.

-Je ne sais même pas comment !

-Très bien, je vais vous aider, mais avant vous devez me promettre de ne parler de moi à personne.

Le mage aux yeux rouges fronça les sourcils mais accepta tout de même.

-J'ai été ravis de vous rencontrer ... Lord Voldemort.

Le lord écarquilla les yeux stupéfait mais avant qu'il n'ait peu dire le moindre mot il se sentit éjecté de la pièce et se retrouva devant le corps évanoui de Potter au ministère. Sans un mot il transplana et disparu de l'édifice avec ses mangemorts.

* * *

chap1chap1chap1chap1chap1chap1chap1chap1chap1chap1chap1chap1chap1chap1chap1chap1chap

* * *

**_Note__ de l'auteur : voilà le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous à plut. N'hésitez pas à me donnez vos avis par reviews. A bientôt._**

**_Ps : Comme vous avez du le remarquer Voldemort sera un peu OC dans cette fanfiction._**


	2. Chapitre 2: Curiosité et questions

**Les méandres de l'âme**

**Rating**: T

**Disclamer:** Harry Potter et death note ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette histoire.

**Résumer**: Qui aurait cru que lors du drame de la cinquième année, lorsque Voldemort le posséda, il libera quelques choses que Harry croyait enfermer en lui à jamais. Ce dernier aurait du savoir que l'on ne peut pas renier une partie de soi indéfiniment. Comme disent les moldus chassez le naturel, il revient au galop.

**note de l'auteur:** je vous mets le deuxième capitre en meme temps que le premier car il est court. Bonne lecture .

chap2chap2chap2chap2chap2chap2chap2chap2chap2chap2chap2chap2chap2chap2chap2chap2chap

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Curiosité et questions.**

Une fois avoir transplanné du ministère de la magie, le lord noir donna quelques ordres de dernière minute à ses mangemorts puis disparu dans la bibliothèque du manoir de son ancêtre Salazar Serpentard.

Il devait avouer qu'il était vraiment curieux de ce qu'il avait vu dans l'âme de Potter. Ce jeune homme étrange enfermer et attaché dans ce genre de miroir.

Fouillant dans la partie la moins remplit de la bibliothèque, l'homme ne s'étonna guère du nombre si minime de grimoire portant sur les âmes, car c'était bien connu, le sujet des âmes comptait encore un grand nombre de zones d'ombres. En revanche il fut frustré par le fait que les livres présents dans sa bibliothèque soient aussi incomplets.

Le dernier héritier de serpentard passa tout de même plusieurs heures à lire ces quelques grimoires, mais il n'y avait rien qui l'intéressait.

Énervé il se leva et ferma les yeux, se concentra sur le lien qui le reliait à Potter. Le dangereux sorcier le suivit et se retrouva, à sa grande satisfaction, devant le miroir gris qui se trouvait dans « l'âme de Potter ».

Le jeune homme aux yeux noir se trouvait assis dans le lit et caressait les cheveux du petit garçon aux cheveux lisse qui lui dormait profondément.

L'entité se leva et se plaça à quelques pas de Voldemort, comme la dernière fois.

- Vous revoilà.

- Oui en effet... Vous ne semblez pas surpris ?

- Non c'est vrai, il y avait une probabilité de 85 % que vous reveniez me voir.

Le lord s'étonna de la façon de penser du jeune homme. Il parlait en pourcentage ? Voilà quelqu'un de bien singulier.

- Vous ne m'avez pas dit votre nom.

- Oui en effet. Vous non plus.

- A quoi bon puisque vous le connaissez déjà.

- Vous êtes intelligeant. Et pour vous répondre, mon nom est Hell, même si cette information n'est pas très importante pour vous.

- Et bien nous dirons que cela me permettra de vous nommer dans mes pensées.

Le jeune homme du nom de Hell eu un sourire ironique mais ne dit rien.

Ils passèrent plusieurs minutes ensemble, parlant de tout et de rien. Enfin c'était plutôt le lord qui parlait, Hell semblant se satisfaire d'observer en silence et d'écouté les monologue du lord. Ce dernier, ayant remarqué que le jeune homme contourné tous ces questions à propos de lui, du garçon qui dormait dans le lit. Ou bien du pourquoi du comment ils étaient enfermés, évitait ces sujets.

Puis vint le moment où il dû partir, revenant chez lui avec le nom du mystérieux adolescent et encore plus de question.

Le seigneur des ténèbres revint plusieurs fois dans l'âme de Potter, un peu trop à son gout d'ailleurs. Mais le pire fut sans doutes lorsqu'il découvrit non sans stupeur qu'il s'était semble t'il ... attaché à Hell alors qu'il ne savait même pas ce qu'il était et s'il existait vraiment.

Il lui fallut plusieurs nuits blanche pour finir par accepter son attachement pour le jeune homme intelligeant que renfermé le miroir, bien qu'il l'avouera pour rien au monde. Cet alors qu'un jour, décidé à dissiper ses soupçons, que le seigneur sombre se rendit dans les profondeurs de l'âme de son ennemi.

Hell était accroupit non loin du miroir, semblant l'attendre.

-Bonjour Tom.

Oui le jeune homme avait commencé depuis peu à l'appeler ainsi, mais malgré le fait qu'il détestait ce nom cela ne le dérangeait pas. Par ailleurs comment avait il appris son réel prénom ? Mais pour le moment il y avait plus important.

-Bonjour Hell, comment va tu ?

-Bien et vous?

-Bien. Pourrais-je te poser une question ?

-Bien sûr.

-Je voudrai savoir ce que tu es et si tu existes vraiment ?

-Voilà longtemps que j'attendais que tu me pose la question Tom. Je pense que pour que tu comprennes vraiment ce que je suis je dois te montrer un souvenir.

A ces mots la surface du miroir se brouilla et Voldemort ne put plus distinguer Hell.

* * *

chap2chap2chap2chap2chap2chap2chap2chap2chap2chap2chap2chap2chap2chap2chap2chap2chap

* * *

**_note de l'auteur : Je n'ai pas beaucoup de choses à dire si ce n'est que je sais que ce chapitre est très court , c'est d'ailleurs pourquoi je le poste en même temps que le premier , c'est un bonus on va dire ;)_**

**_Sinon vous pouvez me donnez vos avis par review , je les accueil les bras ouverts ._**

**_A bientôt._**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Un souvenir douloureux

**Disclamer: death note et Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne me fait pas d'argent sur cette histoire.**

**_note de l'auteur : Bonjour ou bonsoir. Tout d'abord je voudrai remercier Black cerise et proki pour leur reviews. Puis IZNOO et kira1726 pour avoir mis m'a fanfiction dans leur favoris et enfin ceux qui suivent cette histoire . Bonne lecture._**

* * *

**Au chapitre précédent:**

- je voudrai savoir ce que tu es et si tu existes vraiment ?

- voilà longtemps que j'attendais que tu me pose la question Tom. Je pense que pour que tu comprennes vraiment ce que je suis je dois te montrer un souvenir.

A ces mots la surface du miroir se brouilla et Voldemort ne put plus distinguer Hell.

**Chapitre 3 : Un souvenir douloureux, une promesse et des recherches.**

Cet alors que, tandis que le brun se demandait ce qui allait suivre, le miroir fit apparaître une scène. Comme si le lord avait en face de lui un écran moldu.

La scène, non, le souvenir montrait un Harry alors âgé de dix ans et demi qui était recroqueviller dans la pièce ou se trouvait le lord. Il sanglotait et marmonnait des phrases sans que ni tête. Cet alors qu'une lueur étrange éclaira son regard émeraude. Il se mit à crier.

- Je ne suis pas un monstre et je ne suis pas un gamin ! Je suis juste Harry ! Je ne veux pas de moi méchant et enfant !

Le plus improbable se produisit alors, la magie du garçon aux yeux verts sembla briller de mille feux et se diviser en trois. Semblèrent alors se faire éjecter d'Harry deux corps. L'un était celui d'un enfant du même âge de Harry aux cheveux noir ébouriffés et aux yeux noir tandis que l'autre était un enfant de six ans aux yeux gis et bleu et aux cheveux noir parfaitement coiffés.

Les deux garçons sortis de nulle part regardaient le sorcier à la cicatrice, les yeux grands ouverts, visiblement choqués.

- Je ne veux pas être un enfant.

Le garçonnet écarquilla ses yeux bleu d'horreur et cria lorsqu'une chaîne grise aux reflets pourpres s'accrocha à sa cheville et le tira vers un miroir qui sembla l'engloutir. Maintenant l'enfant était de l'autre côté du miroir ou semblait se trouver une pièce noire et grise. Il fut repoussé à quelques pas du miroir par un éclair d'un violet maladif.

Le jeune garçon aux yeux noir fixait Harry sans émotion tandis que ce dernier le regardait avec haine.

- Et surtout je ne veux pas être méchant.

Une chaîne semblable à celle qui avait attaché le garçonnet de six ans s'approcha de lui, mais une aura noir jaillit de son corps et sembla repousser la chaîne.

- Non Harry je ne me laisserai pas faire ce n'est pas parce que ta partie enfantine n'était qu'un petit bout de toi que moi j'en suis autant, je suis une moitié de toi.

Les yeux du sorcier qui ignorait sa nature lancèrent des éclairs alors que son opposé le regardait froidement.

- Je ne peux pas de toi, prend avec les sentiments négatif parce que je ne veux pas te ressembler.

Des formes semblables à des bras gris semblèrent sortir des murs de la pièce où se trouvaient les deux garçons qui s'affrontaient du regard, et foncèrent droit sur l'opposée de Harry. L'aura noir de ce dernier ne sembla pas pouvoir défendre le garçon et "les bras " s'enfoncèrent en ce dernier qui cria de douleur.

La chaîne sembla profiter de sa faiblesse, s'accrocha a sa cheville et l'enferma dans ce miroir.

L'enfant qui y était déjà s'agenouilla à côté de lui et regarda Harry qui les fixait derrière la glace. Ce dernier dit alors.

- Je suis désolé de devoir me séparer de toi Ryan. Mais comprend moi, je ne peux pas rester enfant avec les Dursley. Et quant à Hell, ce monstre sanguinaire qui est avec toi, ne t'en fait pas ces chaines l'empêches d'utiliser la majorité de ses pouvoirs, il ne pourra pas te faire de mal.

Pendant quelques temps, le jeune homme récemment nommé Hell resta inconscient semblant souffrir énormément.

Puis il se réveilla.

La mémoire disparu doucement laissant un lord quelque peu abasourdit.

Il aperçut de nouveau Hell qui repris alors la parole.

- C'était il y a cinq ans. Harry a réussi grâce à sa magie a divisé son âme en plusieurs âmes bien distincte : Ryan le garçon que tu vois dans le lit, est sa partie enfantine. Il enferme en lui, les comportements, les sentiments, les pensées enfantines, et l'ancienne obsession d'Harry pour le sucre. Et Moi, Hell. Apparemment il m'a nommé Hell étant donné que j'était son coté mauvais et vu que Hell veut dire enfer ...Au début j'étais son côté sombre mais après il m'a fait endosser les sentiments tel que la douleur, la méchanceté, la tristesse et tous les sentiments semblables. Certes il a gardé en lui une petite dose de ses cotés qu'il a enfermé en nous, mais il n'arrive pas à les maîtriser correctement, contrairement à moi qui suis devenu une âme enfermée ans un corps qui n'est pas le miens.

L'homme aux yeux rouges sang compris enfin le comportement de Hell et le pourquoi de cette " pièce ". Harry Potter a séparé son âme en trois créant ainsi un Ryan enfantin et innocent et un Hell froid, sombre et blessé. Et ces deux entités étaient enfermées dans un miroir depuis cinq longues années. Le lord pris alors une résolution, inhabituelle.

- Je te promets que je trouverai un moyen te vous sortir d'ici Hell. Ce sera beaucoup plus intéressant de te voir en dehors d'ici.

Puis il partit, ne voyant pas derrière lui le regard triste et amer de Hell.

L'homme effrayant pour la plus part des gens retourna à sa bibliothèque et relu les livres ayant pour sujet les âmes. Il ne trouva pas ce qu'il cherchait cependant il découvrit des informations qui le rendirent furieux.

* * *

**_note de l'auteur: voila c'est un petit chapitre mais le suivant ne tardera pas à arriver. part cela j'espère que vous avez aimez. N'hésitez pas a me faire part de vos impression._**

**_Au-revoir_****_._**


	4. Chapitre 4 : Disparition et solution

**Disclamer:**** Death Note et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi et je ne gagne pas d'argent sur cette fanfic. **

_**Note de l'auteur : **__**Bonjour , désolé pour le retard mais je n'avait pas de réseau depuis plusieurs jours . J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, désolé si certaines fautes m'ont échappées .Et merci à tout ce qui me lisent , me suive et on mis cette histoire dans leur favoris ça fait super plaisir. Je vous rappel que Voldemort est un peu beaucoup OC. Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

** Chapitre 4 : Je vais disparaître irrémédiablement ... et la solution.**

Lord Voldemort retourna encore une fois dans les profondeurs de l'âme de Potter, mais cette fois ci profondément en colère.

Hell en le voyant arrivé n'eut aucune réaction, restant accroupit aux pieds du lit.

- Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ?!

Le jeune Ryan regarda le lord un peu étonner et s'assis sur le bureau. L'entité aux yeux noirs répliqua d'une voix sans émotion comme toujours monotone.

- Vous avez donc découvert ce qui allait arriver à la fin.

Voldemort sembla révolté par ce manque de réaction.

- Répond moi Hell ! Pourquoi ne m'a tu pas dis que tu allais mourir !?

- Je vais disparaître et ce irrémédiablement. Ce n'est pas important et ça permettra à Ry de vivre plus longtemps sans avoir à partager son énergie avec moi.

- Espèce d'inconscient !

La phrase de Hell avait énervé le lord qui sans le vouloir laissa échapper un peu de sa magie. Celle-ci sentant sa fureur attaqua le miroir qui se fissura.

Entendant le bruit de verre le lord se calma et regarda de nouveau Hell. Ce dernier regardait la glace visiblement choqué, tandis que Ryan sautillait autour de lui en criant à tue-tête.

- Il a réussi a cassé la prison ! Il a cassé la prison ! Il a cassé la prison !

Voldemort compris alors que pour libérer Hell et Ry il faut briser le miroir et enfermer Harry dans cette pièce à leur place.

- Je vais accomplir ma promesse les garçons.

Au début Hell refusa disant qu'il ne voulait pas faire subir a quelqu'un d'autre le même enfer qu'eux, même à Harry qui l'avait enfermé ici, mais finalement suite à un long débat il accepta. Le seigneur des ténèbres se dissimula à l'aide de sa magie tandis que l'entité aux yeux noirs attirait Harry dans les profondeurs de son âme.

Le jeune sorcier sembla surpris de se retrouvé ici puis il regarda le miroir avec horreur. Ce dernier suite à une dernière impulsion magique du lord s'était totalement brisé et les deux entités étaient presque libres.

- Comment avez-vous fait ? Demanda Harry d'une voix blanche.

Hell sourit innocemment et répondit.

-Une de tes connaissances nous a beaucoup aidés.

L'entité attrapa alors la main de Harry et le tira dans le miroir, le poussant vers le lit et sorti vite de la pièce sombre avec Ryan, tandis que la vitre du miroir se reformait et qu'une chaines tel que les leurs s'attachait à la cheville de Harry qui criait de colère.

Le lord réapparut et brisa les chaines des deux entités. Le plus petit sautilla autour deux en chantonnant joyeusement.

- Hell y va pu mourir ! Hell y va pu mourir ! C'est le plus fort reuh ! C'est le plus fort reuh !

Le jeune homme aux yeux noir sourit doucement et répondit.

- Oui Ry" je ne vais plus mourir et toi non plus.

- Que vas-tu faire maintenant Hell ?

Le jeune homme se tourna vers l'homme qui les avait libérés et lui répondit calmement.

- Je vais prendre le contrôle du corps d'Harry et mettre plusieurs petites choses au clair avec les Dursley. Et toi ?

- Comme d'habitude. Dit moi voudrais tu passé tes vacances a mon manoir ? Car mis à part des crétins de mangemort qui ont peur de moi et mon familier je n'ai personne avec qui je pourrais converser.

- Je veux bien, et puis cela me permettra de découvrir l'antre du grand et terrifiant Lord Voldemort.

Ryan pouffa de rire à côté de l'adolescent.

Oh oui, Voilà des vacances qui s'annonçaient passionnantes.

Et pour être passionnante elles le furent !

Hell eu un peu de mal à se faire au corps d'Harry. Mais ne s'en plaignit pas.

Il régla quelques petites choses avec les Dursley comme promis. Ces derniers se comportant bien avec lui et ne le traitant plus de monstre, une fois qu'il n eu finit avec eu.

Oh il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter, il n'avait même pas utilisé la magie sur eux. Cela ne servait à rien avec les moldus une fois que l'on savait manier les mots.

Quelques jours après la libération de Hell et Ryan, le lord débarqua discrètement au quatre privet drive. Il passa la porte et arriva dans le salon vide de ses occupants ... Enfin presque. Assis dans un fauteuil les jambes ramener contre sa poitrine et mise en face de ses épaules, Hell était en train de boire du thé ... Ou du moins il se préparait à le faire. Il empilait des morceaux de sucre, sur la table basse remplis de gâteaux et sucrerie en tout genre, à côté de sa tasse, visiblement très concentré.

Mais contrairement à ce que pensait le lord, le jeune homme avait remarqué sa présence.

- Bonjour vous pouvez entrer et vous asseoir vous savez Tom

Le lord s'assit non loin du jeune homme qui ne l'avait toujours pas regardé et lui répondit tout en fixant sa tour de sucre.

- Bonjour Hell tu peux me tutoyer tu sais.

- Oui mais c'était par politesse.

La pile de cube en sucre s'effondra, mais le jeune sorcier ne sembla pas en faire grand cas. Il attrapa ces derniers d'une poignée et les laissa tomber un par un dans sa tasse de thé qui finit par contenir douze sucres et un peu de lait.

Le lord regarda son homologue boire son thé avec écœurement tout en ne laissant rien paraître. Ça devait être beaucoup trop sucré.

Par ailleurs le jeune homme tenait sa tasse étrangement : entre son pousse et son index. Aucun autre de ses doigts ne touchait l'objet. Le lord ne dit rien trouvant cela légèrement amusant. Hell le servie en thé et ils discutèrent, se découvrant un peu l'un l'autre.

Le lord était moins monstrueux qu'on le décrivait et Hell était un jeune homme calme et légèrement froid, accro aux sucres et aillant d'étranges manières.

Ils passèrent le mois qui restait ensembles au manoir Riddle, ou Hell engloutit les livres de la bibliothèque.

D'ailleurs il n'était pas rare pour le lord de retrouver Hell en train de manger de nombreuses sucrerie en lisant.

Pour finir le mois d'août se termina rapidement et il fut l'heure pour Hell, qui d'ailleurs depuis quelques temps se baladait avec un objet étrange, d'aller à Poudlard et de faire semblant d'être Harry.

Ce dernier se trouvait en ce moment agrippé au fauteuil de la bibliothèque du manoir Serpentard, avec par ailleurs le possesseur de ce dernier essayant de le décrocher.

- Voyons Hell tu es beaucoup moins enfantin que cela d'habitude ! Allez lâches moi ce fauteuil maintenant tu vas être en retard pour le train !

- Pas ma faute, j'ai surement passé trop de temps avec Ryan, ou alors être resté trop longtemps ne me réussit pas. Et pour une énième fois je ne veux pas y aller, au pire ils croiront que tu as enlevé Harry ou qu'il a fait une fugue !

- Justement je ne veux pas être découvert pour l'instant alors bouge-toi !

- Nonnnn ! Et puis là-bas je pourrais pus faire ce que je veux !

- Mais si et si tu te fais coller n'y va pas mais descend de ce fauteuil !

Pour finir, avec la promesse de lui envoyer des sucreries, gâteaux et autre, Hell accepta de se préparer, redevenant aussi imperturbable que d'habitude, à l'amusement du seigneur des ténèbres.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur:****_ Voila j'espère que vous avez aimé. _**

**_Le lord a eu cette réaction car il a appris que la seul personne qui l'intrigue est sur le point de mourir . _**

**_Bon à la prochaine fois ;)_**

**_PS: je répond a une question qui a était soulevée par cycina . Le rapport avec death note va arrivé plus tard ;)_**


	5. Chapitre 5: Surprise générale et aliés

_**Disclamer: Death Note et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi et je ne gagne pas d'argent sur cette fanfic.**_

_**Note de l'auteur: bonjour, tout d'abord je répond à une question qui a était soulevée par cycina . Le rapport avec death note va arrivé plus tard ;). Sinon à part cela merci à tout ceux qui me lisent , me suivent, me mettent en favoris et me laissent des reviews . Sa fait super plaisir. Bonne lecture à tous.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Surprise général, nouveaux alliés, première semaine et insomnie.**

Le trajet de Hell jusqu'à Poudlard fut calme et personne ne le dérangea dans sa dégustation de petits gâteaux qu'il avait chipé dans les cuisines du manoir Serpentard.

Arrivé devant le château il regarda quelques minutes ce dernier, avant de se diriger vers les calèches, caressant au passage le sombral qui tirait la sienne. Il y monta seul, tout en pestant intérieurement contre l'uniforme inconfortable de l'école.

Arrivé dans la grande salle il alla se mettre à l'opposé d'Hermione et Ronald, peu désireux d'entendre leurs disputes. Il s'assit sur le banc de la manière qui lui était propre, sous les yeux écarquillés des autres élèves.

Personne n'avait reconnu Harry en lui, ce qui l'arrangeait bien, il aurait au moins une soirée d'anonymat. Depuis qu'il avait le contrôle de ce corps ce dernier avait beaucoup changer, la peau bronzée devenant pale à cause du fait qu'il n'allait pas dehors, les cheveux court étaient plus long et indomptables et des cernes se dessinant sous ses yeux à cause de son sommeil presque inexistant, le corps ressemblait un peu à celui qu'il avait dans la pièce.  
Il écouta à peine le discourt de Dumbledor et la répartition, ne mangea que le dessert et parti en même temps que les autres, non pas pour aller se coucher mais pour errer dans le château.

Pendant le repas, il ne remarqua pas les huit paires d'yeux qui le regardaient. Appartenant à Ron et Hermione, Dumbledor, Severus , Drago Théodore , Blaise et Daphné.

Les deux premiers se demandant où était leur ami et qui était cet énergumène, le suivant regardant le curieux personnage assis à la table des Gryffondor, Severus se demandant qui était le rouge et or étrange qui se croyait tout permis, les trois garçons de Serpentard se cherchant où était Potter et qui était ce garçon aux manières inédites.

En revanche Daphné fut la seule à se demander pourquoi Potter s'était assis à l'opposé de ses amis et pourquoi il se comportait aussi étrangement.

Par ailleurs une fois dans la salle commune des Serpentard elle en parla à ses trois amis.

- Dites les garçons...

- Qui a t'il Daphné ?

- Vous savez pourquoi Potter s'est mis aussi loin du reste du trio d'or ?

- Ah ! Tu as vu où il était toi ?

- Bah il n'était pas difficiles à rater vu sa façon de se tenir !

- Attend ! C'était lui, le gryffi qui s'asseyait bizarrement ?!

- Bien sûr que oui pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas reconnu ?!

Les trois garçons répondirent en même temps.

- Non !

- Et je crois bien que tu es la seule à l'avoir reconnu.

- Non Blaise, Lovegood, tu sais la fille de Serdaigle je suis sure qu'elle l'a reconnu.

Drago parla alors expriment la penser de tout le monde.

- Moi ce que j'aimerai savoir c'est le pourquoi de son changement.

- Oui nous aussi.

Les quatre Serpentard passèrent plusieurs heures à parler de leurs vacances et finir par s'assoupir dans les canapés de la salle commune verte et argent.

Lorsque, vers deux heures du matin des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir suivit de la voix furieuse de leur professeur de maison réveillant les quatre amis qui jetèrent un sort sur le mur pour qu'ils puissent voir et entendre à travers ce dernier. Et ce qu'ils virent les surprirent beaucoup.

Le professeur Snape disputait deux Gryffondor bien connu : Weasley et sa copine Granger.

-... vous feriez mieux de me donner une réponse satisfaisante, c'est à dire la vérité.

Ce fut Weasley, voulant montrer ses talents oh combien impressionnant de préfet, qui pris la parole.

- Nous avons suivi un gars bizarre que nous ne connaissons pas et qui porte un uniforme Gryffondor.

- Et vous ne trouvez pas que prévenir un professeur aurait été plus judicieux ?

Au vu du sarcasme plus que prononcé dans la voix du maître des potions celui-ci était énervé, remarque c'était compréhensible, se faire réveiller aussi tôt à cause de deux élèves.

Weasley ne sembla pas remarquer l'énervement plus que voyant de son professeur et continua sur sa lancée.

- Le gars qu'on suivait été déjà là dans la grande salle et on se demandait pourquoi personne n'est allé à son encontre.

S'en suivit d'une réprimande plus que tranchante faite par leur sombre professeur pendant laquelle la née moldu ne dit pas un mot hochant ou secouant la tête, puis d'une heure de colle donné et de nombreux point retirés.

Quelques temps plus tard lorsque le professeur et les deux Gryffondor furent parti, à la stupéfaction des quatre Serpentard, la silhouette voûté de ce qui devait être Potter apparut.

Ce dernier semblait sorti d'un mur dans lequel se trouvait surement un passage secret, il tenait dans une main une sorte de grand cahier en métal (**_note de l'auteur : un ordinateur potable fermé pour ce qui n'ont pas fait le rapprochement parce qu'il est vrai que je ne savais pas vraiment à quoi le comparer)_**sur lequel était posé ce qui semblait être un sac plastique remplis de bonbon, qu'il mangeait doucement en les attrapent avec son pouce et son index de l'autre main.

Il regardait là où se trouvaient les deux préfets de Gryffondor quelques minutes plus tôt avec un sourire enfantin, qui jurait avec l'étrange lueur qu'il avait dans le regard.

L'étrange jeune homme se retourna et marcha doucement dans les corridors, disparaissant de la vue des serpents. Ces derniers se regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Blaise parla d'une voix ahuri.

- Euh ... c'était Potter ça ? Parce que franchement il est bizarre.

-Je pense qu'on devrait aller lui parler demain.

- Oui tu as raison Daphné, après tout vu comment il a changé il acceptera peut être notre amitié contrairement à la dernière fois.

Les trois amis sourire à la mou de Drago, sachant parfaitement comment il avait était vexé en première année.

Et le lendemain il firent ce qu'il avaient prévu, allant parler à Potter alors que ce dernier mangeait des gâteaux dehors, aillant encore posé a côté de lui l'étrange objet de la veille.

- Hey !

Le jeune homme accroupi sur le banc leva les yeux vers eux les regardant sans émotion.

- Oui, que voulez-vous ?

Les Serpentard se retirent de frissonner face à la voix monotone du Gryffondor, alors pour avoir changé il avait sacrement changé !

- On voulait savoir si ça te dérangeait de rester avec nous pour que nous parlons un peu ...

Drago se rapprocha du brun et murmura à son oreille, se doutant que son homologue voulait un peu de solitude.

- ... Potter

Les yeux du survivant s'écarquillèrent légèrement avant qu'un sourire enfantin ne re-face surface sur son visage.

- Alors vous avez deviné ? Pour votre question, c'est d'accord.

Le survivant engloutit son dernier gâteau et se leva, suivant les Serpentard, ayant toujours sa position courbée.

- Alors que voulez-vous me dire, chers serpents ?

- Savoir si tu voudrais passer un peu de temps avec nous et si tu le veux bien nous expliquer pourquoi tu ne traînes plus avec Granger et Weasley.

- Passer un peu de temps avec vous ? Pourquoi pas et quant au fait du pourquoi je ne reste plus avec Granger et Weasley, disons que je ne souhaite plus servir de troisième roue du carrosse.

Durant la semaine qui suivit "Harry" et les Serpentard passèrent beaucoup de temps ensemble à la stupéfaction du reste des étudiants et professeurs qui pour finir avaient découvert que l'étrange jeune homme était en réalité Harry Potter.

Par ailleurs, au plus grand amusement des élèves, les enseignants n'eurent de cesse de répéter au jeune homme de s'asseoir correctement, ce denier les ignorants complètement et puis vers la fin de la semaine les professeurs ne dirent plus rien au vue des excellents résultats du jeune sorcier.

Durant cette semaine les Serpentard sympathisèrent beaucoup avec le Gryffondor le trouvant amusant, un peu flippant mais attachant tout de même.

Daphné releva encore une fois une question le jeune homme aux yeux émeraudes avait des cernes constantes sous ses yeux, et pourtant il ne semblait pas fatigué.

Un jour dans le parc alors que le groupe inhabituel s'était réuni à nouveau, Daphné engagea une conversation.

- Harry ?

- Oui qui a t'il Daphné ?

- Est ce que je peux te poser une question ?

- C'est ce que tu es en train de faire depuis tout à l'heure ...

- Harryyyy !

Au vu de la réaction des quatre verts et argent Harry écarquilla les yeux et les regarda tour à tour étonné.

- Bah quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Laisse tomber. Est-ce que tu dors la nuit Harry ?

- Oui pourquoi ?!

- Ce que tu viens de dire était un mensonge éhonté.

- Je sais.

- Non sérieusement dort tu la nuit ?

- Ça dépend. Je suis atteint d'une insomnie élevée, qui me cause de gros problèmes de sommeil et je ne supporte pas les potions de sommeil sans rêve. Mais ce n'est pas grave, dormir n'est pas mon passe temps favoris.

Les quatre élèves aux uniformes vert et argents se regardèrent plutôt confus des explications du jeune homme en face d'eux mais ne dire rien.

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur: Et voilà pour le chapitre 5 ! J'espère qu'il vous à plus. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions et/ou de vos questions. A la prochaine fois.**_


	6. Arrêtez SOPA

Arrêtez SOPA !

Le gouvernement des Etat Unis tentent de faire passer SOPA et avec cette nouvelle règle il ne sera plus possible d'écrire des fanfictions.

S'il vous plait signez sur le cite que je vous donnerait à la fin de ce message car si le 19 mars 100 000 signatures ne son pas contre cette loi , celle ci sera appliquée ! Donc plus de fanfictions ! Toutes serons effacés !

Je vous en pris, signez contre cette loi et metttez ceci sur votre compte afin qu'elle ne soit pas exécutée.

Voici le lien: .gov/petition/stop-sopa-policies-trans-pacific-partnership-notice-and-staydown-efforts-and-other-policies/dXMRvNh8


	7. Chapitre 6: Soupçons, véritables alliés

_**Disclamer: Death Note et Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas (malheureusement) . Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette histoire.**_

_**Note de l'auteur : Bonjour , je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté de chapitre depuis aussi longtemps , cependant j'ai eu un virus sur mon ordinateur et il a fait des dégâts . Sinon voici le nouveau chapitre , j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**_

_**PS : JE CHERCHE UN OU UNE BETA LECTEUR LECTRICE SI QUELQU UN ACCEPTERAIT DE L'ETRE AFIN DE M'AIDER AVEC MES FAUTES D'ORTHOGRAPHES ETC . S'IL VOUS PLAIT ENVOYEZ MOI UN MESSAGE PRIVE. MERCI D'AVANCE ;)**_

* * *

**Chapitre 6: Soupçons, véritables alliés et vacances de noël. **

Lors d'un après-midi de fin novembre les quatre Serpentard se trouvaient dans la cour à chercher le nouveau membre de leur groupe. Ce dernier avait disparu depuis quelques heures et aucun moyen de le retrouver.

- Bon là je commence à en avoir marre de le chercher. Mais où est ce qu'il est bon sang !?

A peine Blaise eu t'il terminé sa phrase que Drago s'écria.

- Je l'ai trouvé !

Et en effet lorsque Daphnée, Blaise et Théodore le rejoignirent, ils découvrirent Harry en train de voler du son éclair de feu, le poussant à pleine puissance. Les quatre amis regardèrent les prouesses du jeune homme sans rien dire. Mais plus il regardait le jeune homme aux yeux verts faire des cabrioles plus le jeune Malfoy fronçait les sourcils.

Lorsque son ancien ennemi descendit au sol il alla vers lui directement sans attendre ses amis Serpentard.

- Potter !

- Oui Drago ?

- Tu as changé de style de vol ?

- Oui et … ?

- Le Potter que je connais ne l'aurais jamais fait, de plus j'y pense depuis le début de l'année et pour moi il est clair tu n'es pas Harry Potter.

Les yeux de ses amis s'écarquillèrent d'horreur, tandis qu'une expression étrange et dérangeante se dessinait sur le visage pâle du survivant, lui donnant un air de psychopathe.

- Tu n'es pas Potter n'est-ce pas ? J'ai raison ?

- Ah ah ah … d'une certaine façon tu as raison. Je ne suis pas Harry Potter, mais le corps qui se tient devant toi est bien le siens, même si il a quelques peu changé à cause de moi.

- Tu es quoi au juste ?

- En fait c'est un peu compliqué à comprendre, Daphnée. Je suis une partie de l'âme d'Harry que celui-ci à renier il y a plus de cinq ans et avec l'aide d'un ami, j'ai pu prendre le contrôle de ce corps, enfermant Harry dans le même endroit où j'ai passé cinq longues années.

- Donc tu es un morceau d'âme.

- Non pas exactement, Harry et moi avons été séparés tellement longtemps que je suis devenu une âme à part entière.

- Et tu as un prénom et un nom ?

- Je m'appelle Hell, ma chère Daphnée.

- … C'est un joli prénom.

- Merci.

Le jeune homme était un peu étonné que les Serpentard l'acceptent sans rien dire. Cela lui faisait tout de même du bien, les Gryffondor n'auraient pas réagis aussi calmement. Suite à ces révélations, le groupe d'amis passèrent le reste de leur trimestre dans une ambiance plus détendu qu'auparavant, puis arriva les vacances de noël, où, a l'étonnement de tous « Harry » pris le train pour quitter l'école. Ses amis de Serpentard qui étaient dans un compartiment lui firent part de leur étonnement.

- Hell où vas-tu passer tes vacances de noël ? Car si je me souviens bien, jusqu'à maintenant Potter restait à Poudlard.

- Je vais chez la personne qui m'a aidé à me libérer.

- Ah … c'est bien, j'espère que tu passeras de bonne vacance.

- Hum.

Arrivé à la plateforme neuf trois quart l'ancienne entité activa un portoloin qui le fit apparaitre devant le manoir Serpentard. Devant celui-ci l'attendais le lord noir dans toute sa splendeur.

- Bonjour Hell, comment vas-tu ?

- Bonjour, bien et toi Tom.

- Parfaitement bien.

Les deux hommes prirent la route vers le sombre bâtiment.

Ensembles ils passèrent de bonnes vacances, s'amusant à se lancer des piques et à se provoquer. Ils se compléter l'un l'autre sans s'en rendre compte.

Le lord lui appris de nouveau sort et potions, s'étonnant de sa capacité à retenir tout. Il s'amusait toujours autant du comportement enfantin du jeune homme, qui ne cessait de manger des sucreries à longueur de temps.

Leur vacances furent reposante et instructive, du moins durant la première semaine, ce fut après que tout se gâta. En effet, lors de la deuxième semaine de vacance Hell sembla tomber malade.

Il était victimes de violentes douleurs à la tête et depuis peu s'était mis à vomir de façon régulière.

Ce jour du 27 Décembre, vers midi, les deux hommes présents dans le manoir Serpentard parlaient calmement assis devant la cheminée. Lorsque soudain Hell écarquilla les yeux, prenant sa tête entre ses mains, se levant et partant de la pièce en se leva et le suivit.

Il le retrouva accroupit devant les toilettes vomissant du sang.

- Hell … As-tu une idée de ce qui te cause ces vomissements et ces maux de tête ? Malgré les potions que je t'ai données elles continuent alors que ces dernières sont très puissantes.

- J'ai ma petite idée sur le sujet.

Après s'être nettoyé un peu le jeune sorcier alla s'installer dans son lit essayant de maitriser son horrible mal de tête.

- Tu penses qu'il s'agit de quoi ?

- Harry …

- Harry ?

- C'est lui j'en suis sure.

Sans plus de réponse Hell ferma les yeux et se détendit.

Il se retrouva dans la pièce devant le miroir, sur lequel, à sa plus grande horreur Harry s'acharnait, essayant de le détruire par tous les moyens. Lorsque l'entité aux yeux vert le vit il se mit a hurlé.

-** Libère moi tout de suite espèce d'idiot ! C'est mon corps pas le tien ! Rend le moi !**

- Calme-toi !

Le jeune Harry le regarda, furieux, mais ne dit rien. Hell s'accroupit en face du miroir, heureux de retrouver son « corps d'origine ».

- Tu m'as enfermé pendant cinq ans Harry, tout comme Ryan. Et tu es borné, ta vie est en faite une série de drame.

- Arrête ça !

- Laisse-moi au moins te montrer mes souvenir et après nous discuterons. Tu me dois au moins cela.

Le jeune homme accepta à contre cœur. Apres avoir vu les souvenirs de son homologue ils parlèrent pendant de longues heures.

Avant de partir Hell lui posa une question.

- Si je trouve un moyen de nous faire vivre à l'extérieur tous les deux je veux que tu ne fasses pas de mal à Voldemort et à mon cercle. Et surtout tu ne diras rien à Dumbledor ou à tes meilleurs amis.

- J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir.

- Je reviendrai te voir.

- Hum.

La semaine qui suivit fut horrible, le jeune homme gardé enfermé cinq ans revenant épuisé chaque jour de son esprit et refusant de dormir. Harry ne donnant pas de réponse mais ne tentant plus de brisé le miroir .Le lord tentant d'obliger son jeune invité à se reposer mais en vain. Puis un jour lorsque Hell retourna voir le jeune homme aux yeux émeraudes ce dernier lui donna sa réponse.

- Très bien j'accepte.

* * *

Note de l'auteur: J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ;) et encore une fois désolé pour ma longue absence.

Au revoir.


End file.
